Divine
by WinterSleepyDalek
Summary: Elsa, Leo, Hazel and Frank (A.K.A the Fragon) go on a crazy adventure to save their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Elsa**

**Lost**

After I stepped into the blue flames, the first thing I saw was darkness. Then a flame roared up in the corner of the room. I stared at the boy behind it. He had crazy black hair and a melancholy smile on his face right now. A bulb lay on the floor beside him. It wasn't working. His fingers drummed on his knee as his other hand burned. He didn't seem to care. I helped him up and identified myself. He introduced himself as Leo Valdez. He raised the flame and said simply "Fireproof". It inched closer to my nose. I leaped back and threw a snowball at him, so revealing my secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Elsa

Oracle of Delphi

A red-headed girl staggered into the room, and green smoke curled from her mouth. It formed the shape of a collapsed girl and a boy around Leo's age, kneeling next to her inside their cage. The boy spoke in a Snakelike whisper:

"Ice fighting Ice,

Fate rolls her Dice,

Opposites fight same,

For to save the Royal Flame,

And free the Prince of Death,

With summer breeze's Breath"

"I guess this means we've gotta collaborate" announced Leo. "Which is kinda difficult, cos if one of us makes the tiniest slip, they would utterly destroy the other". I gulped.

"Royal flame... Oh, Anna" I muttered

"Who?"

"My sister!"

"Why 'Royal Flame'?"

"I am Arrandelle's queen, so she is princess, hence royal. And flame because of her flame-red hair"

Leo thought too and his eyes went wide. He murmured

"Prince of death - Oh my Gods, Nico!"

"Who?"

"Son of Hades, like I'm the Son of Hephaestus"

"Okay"

"So who has got them?"

"Khione"

He said this as if it was a swearword.

"Oh no! But you could come with me"

"That makes sense. The prophesy says so"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Anna**

**Nico Di Angelo**

I woke up in a cage. It was pure ice. "Elsa!"

No. That is not Elsa. I believe her name is Khione, goddess of winter, Daughter of the north wind. (Thank goodness for mum's fondness for myths) I look around the cage and see only pale blue... What? Who? Someone sat in a chair in the corner, all in Black. A boy. There was a skeletal kitten purring on his head. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me for a minute, and then said "Good to see you awake!"

"How long was I out?"

"Ages. Only to be expected, really. You got a huge shock. But I collapsed too after carrying you all the way here."

"Carrying me?!"

"Yup"

"Go have a lie down; I'll keep an eye on our stroppy goddess friend."

We introduced ourselves. His name was Nico Di Angelo.

About an hour later, Khione dropped some strange blue cubes and a flask of milky liquid down to us. I asked Nico what it was for.

He said to eat or drink it, so I tried. The little cubes tasted truly horrific (really bitter and hard), but I felt really rejuvenated after eating them and the taste did not last. The liquid tasted like sweet and sour sauce... I love sweet and sour. Not as much as chocolate, but still.

Then I remembered my predicament. Stuck in a frozen canary cage with Nico and a skeletal kitten inside a palace with no floor.

Okay. At least Khione seems to want us alive. But why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Elsa**

**Happy the Dragon**

Leo introduced me to our ride to Khione's palace. It was a bronze dragon with two seats like a small car inside and two seats on the top, which breathed fire and had a food cube machine, drinks box, in built computers, Wii and Chicken Nugget scented Smokescreen for some reason. Thinking on the prophesy, I created a dice, knowing it would be important.

As we flew, I thought about what may be going on with Anna and this Nico person in the cage. Were they starving? Were they even alive? Then I remembered the mirrors. I'd made one out of ice and silver for Anna as an 18th birthday present. When we were in trouble, we could see and talk to each other in it. I took mine from my pocket and tried to get through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Anna**

**Mirrored**

"What's going on with your pocket, Anna?" Nico asked me. A blue light shone from the pocket. I removed my silver ice mirror and opened it. Elsa's worried face shone out. She saw me and beamed. "Anna! So glad you're alive."

Another voice "Is Nico with you?"

He appeared beside me. "Yup."

I asked the face who had just appeared "who are you?" Elsa introduced him as Leo Valdez and Nico introduced me. "Is Khione there? If so, let us talk." said Elsa. I tentatively handed Khione the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Elsa**

**Eleo Begins**

As Khione came on the mirror, Leo went for a lie down. I hoped he'd get his act together before we had to face her. I quickly created a perfectly balanced sword of ice with a celestial bronze (that was what Leo called it, anyway) sheet in the middle. I held it up for her to see. She laughed. Yes, laughed. Leo set fire to it but it did not melt. Against all expectation, Khione gave an uncharacteristic squeal of fright as an orange glow built up around it

"Um, Elsa, you're glowing red" Leo called.

I realised he was right.

"You're glowing blue"

"That is awesome!"

I took his hand. Thoughts that were not mine filled my mind, names I never knew, memories I never had. Leo's. I swallowed. He had suffered just as much as me. Through this, we had become one, united in our pain. Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank. I suddenly knew these people, even though I'd never met them.

"Elsa, you're on fire"

I realized he was right.

"You're coated in snow"

His face was absolutely priceless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Anna**

**New Friends**

Anna woke covered in blood. Not her own, but that of four new arrivals. Nico identified the unconscious group as Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I mirrored Elsa. She had new arrivals too. A brown-haired, dark-skinned girl flew down on an eagle and took the back dragon-top seat. The eagle took the front one and proceeded to take human form. Eagle boy turned out to be called Frank Zhang and the girl was called Hazel Levesque. She yelled to Leo; "we need Hazel and Frank. We are now rescuing 6 people"

He replied from off mirror; "Six? Dang! How are we supposed to do that?"

I cut in "We have a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Elsa**

**The Plan**

Anna outlined her plan: We break in, flying on Frank the dragon that clings on to "unconscious" Hazel for dear life. We find Khione, She takes us prisoner. I summon a key (I still am united with Leo. it is important) and unlock the cage for Frank, who scouts around as me and Leo summon a pile of Ice-Fire bombs (shaped like dice in honour of the prophesy) which Percy and Annabeth drop on Khione from Frank-back, Scaring her with perfect union of opposites. Leo and I, another union of opposites, drop to the floor togeth... Aaaagh! Festus was being attacked. He shot fire as I helped by firing ice from the chink. We defeated them eventually, but the connection to Anna was cut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Anna**

**Eleo Stands**

Elsa screamed and then the connection was severed. Then, after 20 minutes, the door opened and a white dragon swooped in, landing in front of Khione, who herded it into the cage. Elsa sat at the front with Leo, and Hazel played unconscious in his claws.

Elsa and Leo produced piles of orange dice from their pockets, which they gave to Piper.

They sat there with their hands out and produced an amazingly elaborate ice-fire dice.

They took three ice-fire swords out. I took one, Elsa took the second and Leo took the last. Everyone leaped down to Khione, who was fighting off flying dice, which Piper and the Fragon (Frank is called the Fragon now) had dropped on her head. Hazel guarded the magic dice. Khione was a rubbish swordfighter and Elsa had icefire armour. Elsa and Leo held hands. Elsa caught fire and

Leo was suddenly coated in snow. They became Eleo ~ a perfect union, two becoming one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Elsa**

**A Perfect Union**

Eleo. A good name for it. We were one again. Our hands reached out in perfect unison. The words "Burn, Khione. Burn!" poured from our mouths in immaculate time. The Dice bombs all exploded into flame. Hazel passed us the giant die. We rolled it at Khione. Six. Bang! Running. All running.

I looked back and saw a pile of ashes and water.

Our job here was done. "Come, Anna. We shall return home. Oh, and Leo, take the swords, this whistle and the mirror. The whistle reopens the portal. Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

With a whoosh, we left them far behind.


End file.
